


Never Touch a Man's GOAT

by AaronAmpora



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Crying, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Consent, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safewords, Tears, Threats of Violence, brat/brat tamer, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronAmpora/pseuds/AaronAmpora
Summary: Keralis and BDubs fucked upAnd Doc is out for revenge
Relationships: Doc/BDubs, Doc/Keralis, Docm77/BdoubleO100, Docm77/Keralis
Comments: 66
Kudos: 312





	1. Keralis

**Author's Note:**

> Note: tags have been added to reflect the content of the second chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this story are fictional personas, not real people. Please do not ship real people, it’s weird.  
> (also, to any hermits who might find this: I’m so fucking sorry)

Doc growled lowly in his throat, rage boiling in his gut as he stared up at the mutilated statue. The sun sinking below the horizon would normally make the magnificent mountain glow with beauty, but not tonight. Tonight Doc stared up at the stupid tarp sitting on the mountain right where the head should begin, the wonky smile on it seemed to mock him and he clenched his fists tighter.

He didn’t have to wonder, he knew who had done this. Only one person was brave enough, and crazy enough to pull something like this. His dear neighbor BDouble0, and given that Keralis had been hanging around, Doc had no doubt they had worked together.

The cyborg felt his face twist into a sinister, snarling smile, as revenge plans filled his mind.

“No one touches my goat.”

\--------------------------------

Keralis knew he fucked up. He knew it from the moment his pickaxe hit that diamond block and he heard BDubs yell for him not to touch it.

He knew.

So of course, he ran. 

He had grown accustomed to staying at the half-mansion BDubs had furnished and upgraded for him, but with the tensions rising, and the horrible mistake they’d made. He knew he wasn’t safe there anymore. So he was back to his construction site, working on building a new crane that towered over everything else, trying to get his mind off the terror he felt.

Doc was his friend of course, they were all friends there, but that wouldn’t stop the cyborg from hurting, or possibly killing him for what he’d done. Of course, if Doc did kill him, he’d just respawn, but dying was still painful, and he wanted to avoid it, if at all possible. Especially since he was honestly kind of a wimp when it came to pain, he didn’t handle it well, and most deaths had him laying in bed for a while after respawn, trying to work through the phantom pains, before he could get up and retrieve his items.

Keralis really hoped Doc wasn’t planning to kill him.

He sighed and got back to work, slowly placing blocks higher and higher. He got so involved that he almost didn’t notice when the sun started to go down, painting everything in pinks and oranges, until he happened to glance down and noticed the soft light of lanterns and torches illuminating his base. He gave a small sigh, smiling as he looked over what he had built so far, then it hit him that he needed to get down there and get his butt in bed.

He started to scramble down the ladder as it got darker and darker, nervousness clawing at him as he went. The brunette felt a bit of sweat trickle down his back as he descended the crane, and he shivered a bit, noticing that mobs were starting to spawn not too far away. Once his feet were back on solid ground, he jogged over to the little building he was actually living in and practically slammed the door behind him. He sagged against the door and sighed in relief at the familiar surroundings, warmly lit and inviting, he walked over to the chests and dumped his building supplies on one, ready to be collected again tomorrow to continue working on the crane.

Keralis suddenly felt like a pit had opened up in his stomach. Something was horribly wrong. He moved to turn around, but yelped instead, when he felt two large, incredibly strong arms grab him from behind. He immediately screamed for help, squirming and kicking, trying to fend off his attacker, but nothing seemed to be working and he stopped screaming with the realization that there was no one around, other than his villagers, to hear him. After a few moments of struggling, he wore himself out and finally fell still, panting and shaking. Then he heard an ominously familiar chuckle from directly behind him. His face drained of color and he swallowed hard.

“D-doc…” The man behind him hummed.

“Hello Keralis. How are you?” Despite the friendly words, there was a dangerous edge to Doc’s voice, and his grip hadn’t let up even a little, making the smaller man tremble slightly.

“I-I… I’m alright. Um, could you l-let go of me now? Please?” Keralis tried not to let his fear show, masking it with a light-hearted tone. He heard Doc chuckle, then he was free! Keralis spun around and took a few steps back, his wide eyes practically glued to the creeper hybrid looming over him with a dangerous smile.

“There you go buddy.” Doc’s voice was nearly a growl, his voice was always deep, but this just took it to a whole other level. One that had Keralis taking another step back, though, with how small the room was, he didn’t exactly have much chance of escape, Doc was between him and the door, and there was literally nowhere else for him to go.

“Now, there’s something we need to discuss.” Doc took a step forward and Keralis scrambled back, fear nearly choking him as he tried to swallow around it.

“I-I’m so sorry! Please Doc, we didn’t mean to do it! We were just trying to help you!” The words tumbled out of Keralis’ mouth as he held his hands up in a placating gesture, hoping it might save him from at least some of his friend’s wrath. Doc’s sinister smile widened, and he stepped closer again, Keralis backing himself against the wall in his attempts to get away.

“Hm, that may be. But you still destroyed my statue. Hours of work, tons of resources…” The dangerous glint in his eye made Keralis whimper lightly as Doc stepped closer, his bulk nearly filling the walkway in the tiny space and leaving Keralis trapped.

“I-I’m sorry Doc! P-please don’t kill me…” He shrank further against the wall as Doc leaned in, only a few feet away from him, and he couldn’t help but flinch, squeezing his eyes closed when Doc’s mechanical arm reached for him. Terrifying images of Doc literally ripping him apart, or choking him to death, or throwing him off of somewhere high, all flew through his mind, his heart racing.

The thoughts froze and shattered when he felt the cold metal gently touch his cheek, his eyes flying open to look at Doc in confusion. The cyborg chuckled, his eyes watching the small man panic with an amused gleam.

“Don’t worry Keralis, I’m not going to kill you.” Relief flooded through Keralis at those words, his body sagging against the wall, and his face actually slightly leaning into the cool hand.

“Oh good… Thank you Doc, I-” He was suddenly cut off by a metal finger pressing against his lips.

“However, you do still owe me for ruining my statue… And I know exactly how you can repay me.” His grin widened to reveal his too-sharp teeth and Keralis’ breath hitched.

“H-how…?”

“By being a good boy, and doing as I say. You can do that, right?” Doc licked his lips when Keralis nodded, the gleam in his eyes making the smaller man shiver, though he wasn’t sure if it was from fear, or something else.

“Good. Now, get on your knees.” Keralis’ eye widened at the command and he looked up at Doc in shock.

“R-really?” Doc just nodded, and though he really wasn’t too sure about this, if Doc wanted a blow job as payback for him wrecking the statue, well… That’s not so bad. The smaller brunette slid down to his knees and swallowed hard at the nearly maniacal expression on the cyborg above him’s face. He bit his lip, nervousness clawing at him as Doc worked to undo his pants. Keralis wasn’t particularly experienced, sure, he and BDubs had been fooling around for a while, and he’d had a fling or two with Xisuma. But he’d never been with anyone like Doc, a fact that became even more apparent when the hybrid revealed his cock. It was cybernetic, but had a skin coating it that looked almost completely natural, the only thing that gave it away was a small red light at the base and the complete lack of pubic hair. 

Keralis felt his jaw drop and a blush rise to his cheeks, which only brightened when he heard Doc chuckle. He glanced up, but quickly looked away when he saw the fierce look in the cyborg’s eyes. A mechanical hand threaded through his messy, dark brown hair and he smiled a bit, enjoying the gentle touch. Suddenly, the hand grabbed a fistfull of his hair and he gasped, partially in surprise and partially in pain, wincing as Doc used his new hand-hold to pull Keralis forward, his nose nearly brushing the dark green cock in front of him. 

“Come on now, don’t be shy.” Doc chuckled. The smaller man nervously licked his lips, then darted his tongue out, tentatively running it a few inches along the shaft. It tasted just like a normal cock, slightly salty, but mostly just like skin, so he brought his tongue out for another, longer lick, then another. 

His hesitant licks apparently weren’t enough for Doc, and he felt the hand in his hair tighten, pulling him forward and pushing the head past his lips with an impatient sigh from above him. Keralis winced at the pain and let out a small noise of protest at suddenly having the cock actually IN his mouth, but tried to roll with it, sucking lightly and pressing his tongue against the glands. This seemed to please the creeper hybrid and he loosened his grip on the curly brunette hair, allowing Keralis more freedom to move, so he started to bob his head, slowly taking more and more of the other’s cock into his mouth. He eventually found that he couldn’t quite get the last few inches in, but he worked with what he could fit in his mouth, sucking slightly harder and moving a bit faster, which had Doc groaning in pleasure.

“Mn, good boy.” He rumbled, and Keralis felt his cheeks heat at the praise. He suddenly realized that he was hard, his cock twitching in his pants, and making the blush worse. Why was he getting so turned on by sucking Doc off and hearing his praise?

The smaller man quickly refocused on his work, finding he wanted to hear more praise from the generally stoic cyborg. He brought a hand up to stroke the section he couldn’t fit in his mouth and got another pleased groan. 

Keralis wiggled in place, trying to get some friction on his aching cock as he pleasured Doc, his hand and mouth moving in tandem. As he sucked and stroked, Keralis felt the blush on his cheeks grow brighter as he tried and failed to swallow all the spit his mouth was producing, some of it dribbling out and down the shaft. He’d never been this messy giving a blowjob before, but Doc either didn’t notice or didn’t mind, so he tried not to worry about it. 

Unfortunately, as Keralis bobbed and sucked and stroked, he quickly found that his jaw was starting to ache from being held open, and he hoped this wouldn’t last too much longer. But Doc was giving no indication that he was close, just lowly moaning and occasionally letting loose a breathy curse. Feeling the aching get worse, Keralis pulled off the other’s cock and continued to stroke with his hand, panting and glancing up. Doc had his natural arm braced against the wall, his mechanical hand still lightly tangled in Keralis’ hair, and he was hunched slightly, watching every move Keralis made. The smaller man quickly looked away, blushing brightly and he heard Doc chuckle.

“Why’d you stop?” He asked, and Keralis’ blush got even brighter.

“S-sorry… My jaw hurts.” Doc gave a hum at that.

“Hm, well, I suppose we can finish this up.” Keralis wasn’t sure what exactly he meant by that, but he felt the grip on his hair tighten and winced, letting out a small groan. Doc used his handle to push the smaller man’s mouth back onto his cock, Keralis feeling the ache that had started to subside flare back up again. He let out a small whine around the other’s cock, but Doc didn’t react. Instead, he started to thrust into Keralis’ mouth, holding his head still and thrusting quite a bit faster than Keralis had been able to move. The small brunette just tried to brace himself, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing through his nose. Slowly, Doc started to thrust deeper, and on one thrust, he went too deep, igniting Keralis’ gag reflex and making the small man convulse, but he didn’t let up, and Keralis felt tears start to gather in the corners of his eyes. He’d never had anyone be this rough with him before, his previous partners were always gentle with him, but, he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. The slight pain and the total lack of control had his heart racing and his cock straining against his jeans, and he found himself bringing one hand over to palm himself through the rough fabric.

Doc certainly wasn’t done with him yet, and Keralis felt the other’s cock hit his gag reflex a few more times, each time making his body jerk and convulse, and his cock grow harder. Curious if the other was getting close, he opened his eyes and strained to look up at Doc, feeling the tears finally sliding down his cheeks as he did so, and he shivered at what he saw. The cyborg’s eyes felt like they were boring into him, the sharp red light and the inky black eye both watching his every move with an intensity he’d never seen before. It made every nerve in his body feel like it was on fire, and he let slip a moan from around the swiftly thrusting cock, closing his eyes again and quickly undoing his own fly, pulling out his cock and stroking it almost feverishly.

It only took a few more moments, then suddenly, Doc pushed as far down Keralis’ throat as he could go, and stayed there, a long, low moan falling from his lips as he came. Keralis felt the other’s cock push in and gagged hard, his body fighting the intruder, though he tried to suppress it. He squirmed and choked, and his hand went faster as he felt Doc’s cock twitching in his throat, globs of hot, bitter cum sliding down his throat as tears poured down his face. Just as Doc started to pull out, his own orgasm hit him and he tensed, a high-pitched, desperate moan escaping him as his throat was unblocked, his own cum splattering all over his shirt and pants. He heard Doc let out a breathy moan.

“Oh fuck...” And a splash of something warm hit his face, falling right over the bridge of his nose and dripping onto his lips. Keralis felt the grip in his hair finally release and he collapsed against the wall, panting and shaking. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up, seeing Doc still looming over him, but now panting and a bit shaky himself. The cyborg chuckled and a smirk curled at his lips as he pushed away from the wall, finally fully standing up. He took a step back and looked Keralis up and down, biting his lip at the sight before him.

“Damn…” Keralis knew he must look like a mess, but he couldn’t care less, he’d just had probably the best orgasm of his life and he was now a boneless puddle of human on the floor. He was fine with just falling asleep right there, his eyelids fluttering closed, but he was jostled from his position by two, large, strong arms picking him up. He was quickly put back down, but this time on his bed, the soft mattress inviting him to just fall into the darkness, but he was once again jostled. Letting out a small noise of protest, he felt his shirt being pulled off of him, then his pants, then a soft, warm cloth swiping lightly over his face, cleaning the cum and saliva from it. The small brunette let out a groan and slowly opened his eyes to see Doc, smirking down at him, and he blushed brightly once again.

“Thank you…” He mumbled, his mind already half-asleep and his eyelids drooping once again. Doc just chuckled.

Then Keralis was out.

\-----------------------

Doc chuckled to himself as he left Keralis’ base, his recent orgasm having lifted his mood from his earlier rage. Of course, he still had revenge to enact, Keralis was only one part of a duo, and as far as he could tell, the more innocent of the two. The other part of that couple, on the other hand, was the main perpetrator, and would be receiving the brunt of the cyborg’s wrath. 

BDouble0 would regret ever having touched his goat.

He just had to find him first.


	2. BDouble0

Ever since his statue had been defaced (quite literally), Doc had been on the lookout for his neighbor, but had seen no sign of him, not even a hint. It was odd, usually BDubs was always around, and Doc would often hear him yelling and crashing about, but for the last few days? Nothing.

BDubs was hiding from him. The thought made him chuckle. 

It was cute that BDubs thought he could hide from this, maybe he thought if he hid long enough, that Doc would give up. If that was the case, he couldn’t be more wrong. Doc would not be giving up until he got his revenge.

The cyborg did have a problem though, he had no idea where his target was hiding. 

He let out a mildly frustrated sigh and exited his villager area, hearing the iron door click behind him as it shut. He turned and started up the hill, when something caught his eye, a flash of movement right at the entrance to BDubs’ mine. Doc froze, and felt a grin stretch across his face as he swiftly and silently crept along the shoreline before glancing down the long stairway. There he was. BDubs was most of the way down the staircase, moving quickly and glancing around as he went. Doc pulled away from the opening and leaned against the wall, grinning ear-to-ear, with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. 

He’d found his victim.

\---------------------------

It felt like someone was following him. Every little sound, every bit of movement in the corner of his eye had BDubs on edge, and it had been that way for almost a week. Ever since he and Keralis had blown up Doc’s statue. Which, honestly, he didn’t feel particularly bad about, the thing was ugly and creepy, and the new face they had given it was much better, it at least made people smile, rather than unnerving them. Of course, he knew Doc was after him, that’s why he’d run away and made himself a lovely little house in a gorgeous plains biome. 

The black-haired man let out a sigh and felt his shoulders slump. It was exhausting being so on-edge all the time. He entered his brand new house and allowed a small smile to curl at his lips, he really did love it here and he was proud of what he’d built. Not to mention, he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Doc since before the incident, and he had no reason to believe the creeper hybrid had any idea where he was. The tunnel leading to his new base was well hidden, he’d made sure of that, and his house was far enough away that there should be no reason for Doc to stumble upon it. He was safe for now. Right?

He would just wait until Doc had calmed down, and all of this had blown over, then he’d be able to go back, but until then… No fucking way.

BDubs heaved another sigh and wandered over to the small kitchen he’d made for himself, the sun was starting to dip low to the horizon and he had nothing better to do, so he decided to work on making something to eat. Besides, cooking might help take his mind off this constant paranoia. No matter how many times he told himself he was safe, he couldn’t shake the nagging feeling of someone watching him.

It was about an hour later, the sun had just set, leaving the sky a gorgeous dark blue with streaks of purple and pink, and BDubs was sitting in his living room, reading a book. He hummed a bit and had just turned a page when he heard it, a deep creaking groan from one of the floorboards. His entire body went tense, and he quickly grabbed his bookmark to save his page before getting to his feet, warily looking around the room. He couldn’t see anything out of place, but it definitely felt like someone was there.

“H-hello?” He immediately wanted to smack himself, he sounded like a victim in a damn horror movie. The man let out a breath, though it did nothing to relieve the tension in his muscles, and slowly started to tip-toe over to the chest by the door, where he’d dropped off all his equipment. Unfortunately he didn’t get very far, before a large hand wrapped around his arm and yanked him backwards, a startled yelp leaving him as he stumbled, but he quickly turned on his heel and swung at whatever had grabbed him. His fist stopped mid-swing, caught by another large hand, and BDubs swallowed hard, his eyes slowly travelling up to see Doc, looming over him in the darkness. His eyes widened, and so did Doc’s smirk.

Oh shit.

BDubs refused to go down without a fight. He twisted his arms and yanked both out of the larger man’s grip before rolling backwards, out of his reach. He popped up to his feet, braced for an attack, but none came. He looked up at Doc’s face and saw the cyborg was snickering. His fighting stance dropped slightly, confusion written all over his face.

“What? What are you laughing at!?”

“Oh BDubs, it’s cute that you think you can fight me.” The taller man continued to chuckle and BDubs felt his face light up in an angry blush.

“Wha- I can fight you! I can totally fight you!” He sputtered indignantly, and Doc just continued to laugh at him. 

He’d show him! BDubs whirled around and yanked open the lid to his tools chest, about to reach for his sword, but he froze when he felt a cold, metal hand settle lightly around his throat. It didn’t apply any pressure, but the threat was there and he slowly closed the lid, growling in frustration.

“Fuck you Doc. Just get it over with!” He spat. The smaller man felt the taller hum, suddenly realizing Doc was right behind him, their bodies just barely touching, and he shivered a bit.

“Hm, I suppose I could...” The cyborg mused, letting his metal hand apply just the tiniest bit of pressure to BDubs’ throat, making the black-haired man’s breath hitch. “But that’s not what I came here for.” He completely released his grip on the smaller hermit’s throat and let his metal hand rest on the other’s chest, lightly moving his thumb. BDubs shivered at the contact, the other’s thumb dangerously close to his nipple, which he could feel hardening.

“Wait, then what did you come here for…?” BDubs asked as he squirmed a bit and felt a light blush dust his cheeks.

“I came for payment, but not in blood… I want something, I have a feeling you’ll be much more willing to give.” The creeper hybrid leaned down as he spoke, and BDubs shivered as the larger man’s breath washed over the back of his neck, goosebumps rising all along his arms and chest, which only made his nipples harder. He was so distracted by the reaction his body was having, that it took him a minute to actually process what Doc had said.

“You’re talking in riddles Doc. What the hell do you want?” He’d meant for the question to come out rough and scathing, but it was much more breathy, and he felt his breathing hitch as Doc’s thumb finally brushed his nipple, sending a jolt of pleasure through him. His reaction seemed to amuse Doc, who chuckled behind him.

“I want to fuck you, BDubs… I think an orgasm is a small price to pay for what you did. Don’t you agree?” As he spoke, Doc’s thumb rubbed over BDubs’ sensitive nipple, making the smaller man squirm and bite back a moan, panting lightly as he replied.

“You’re a f-fucking asshole. But yes, fine.” Doc gave a pleased hum at that and finally pulled away, forcing BDubs to hold back a disappointed whine that wanted to slip out.

“Good. You only have to make me cum once, then I’ll consider your debt paid. Sound good?” BDubs turned to face Doc as he was talking and nodded, that honestly sounded like a damn good deal to him.

“That’ll be easy.” BDubs chuckled a bit himself, looking up at Doc with a cocky smirk, who just gave a devious smirk back before pulling BDubs close, the smaller man’s hands quickly coming up to brace himself against the cyborg’s bare chest.

“I’m glad you think so.” Doc chuckled rather ominously and he pulled BDubs into a rough kiss, which the smaller quickly returned, their tongues twisting and wrestling as a growl escaped the smaller man. Doc snorted at the defiant sound, sliding his mechanical hand into the other’s rather soft, spiked black hair, while slipping his natural hand under BDubs’ shirt and running his rough palm over a nipple, chuckling at the gasp he pulled from the other. 

BDubs huffed and slid his arms around the hybrid’s neck, his hands tangling in the other’s messy brown hair and lightly scraping blunt nails over his scalp, causing a hitch in Doc’s otherwise even breathing. BDubs felt a small flash of pride at getting even such a small reaction out of the generally stoic man, he tried it again, but instead got a low growl.  
Doc broke the kiss, leaving BDubs panting lightly as he attacked the smaller man’s neck, his teeth, tongue and lips working in tandem to pull pleased gasps and moans from the other. All the while his hand continued to play with the tanned chest, rubbing and gently tweaking the cute little nipples he found there.

BDubs let out a sharp gasp that tapered into a high-pitched moan as he felt Doc’s hand pinch one of the sensitive buds, the sharp pleasure making him arch his back, pressing his chest into the hand as if begging for more. And honestly, he kind of was, not that he would ever admit that, of course. Doc pulled back with a smirk, looking down at BDubs’ flushed face, appreciating the view for a moment before swiftly removing the other’s shirt and tossing it somewhere behind him. The moment those tantalizing twin buds were visible, Doc ducked down and latched onto one, sucking and humming in appreciation at the sounds it pulled from BDubs. The smaller man was a mess of gasps and moans, shivers running up and down his spine as he tried to pull the cyborg’s head even closer. Doc’s tongue swirled around the one in his mouth, gently tugging it with his teeth while his natural hand tweaked and rubbed the other, enjoying the reactions he was getting from the smaller hermit, the whimpered moans and startled gasps filling the air around them.

BDubs groaned, his cock was achingly hard and every touch, no matter how light or rough, against his nipples, was only making him harder. He needed relief. With a bit of reluctance, he used his hands in the other’s hair to try and pull him off, not needing to pull particularly hard before Doc backed off, eyeing the smaller hermit with a hungry gaze.

“You look so fucking good like this, BDubs… I bet you’ll look even better with my cock buried inside you.” The rough voice and frankly erotic words made BDubs’ knees weak and a bright blush rise to his cheeks. 

“F-fuck yeah I do… I guess you better get me prepped so you can find out, huh?” Despite his breathless arousal, BDubs managed to make the statement a challenge, and Doc’s eyes sparked.

“Guess so.” The hybrid chuckled and wrapped his arms around the other, lifting him and carrying him up the stairs as BDubs yelped and grumbled protests. Doc quickly found the bedroom and unceremoniously dumped the smaller man on the bed, chuckling at the string of curses he heard as he pulled a bottle of lube from his inventory and smirked down at BDubs.

The curses he’d been muttering died on his lips, and he shivered, quickly slipping out of his pants and boxers before spreading his legs, propping them up on the bed and giving Doc his best ‘come hither’ look. Apparently it worked, because the smaller man suddenly found the much larger hermit on top of him, and a slick finger pressing at his hole. He let out a moan as it slipped in, letting his head fall back on the pillows as he shifted his position, sinking more comfortably into the soft mattress as the finger began to thrust.

After a few moments of just the one finger, BDubs groaned, glancing up at Doc, who was watching him rather intently. The black haired man cocked an eyebrow.

“Come on Doc, is that all you’ve got?” Doc chuckled a bit and slid the second finger in, making BDubs moan, his head falling back onto the pillow. “Fuck yeah~” The smaller man rolled his hips with the slow thrusting of the other’s fingers, his cock bobbing against his stomach as he did so, practically begging for attention. He reached down, wrapping a hand around it and stroking in time with the thrusting fingers, a little surprised when Doc didn’t try to stop him. He shrugged it off and gave a throaty moan as he felt the third finger press in with the other two, the slight burn just making everything feel even better. Doc’s fingers started to curl inside him, the digits feeling like they were looking for something, suddenly they brushed that certain spot and BDubs tensed and arched, letting out a long, drawn-out moan. 

“Found it~” He heard Doc chuckle and picked his head up just to level a half-hearted glare at the creeper. The tanned man gave a huff.

“You gonna finger me all night, or do you plan to actually fuck me?” Doc snorted at that, pulling his fingers free with a wet sound, then using the same hand to apply a liberal amount of lube to his cock. BDubs blinked, he hadn’t even realized Doc had lost his pants at some point, though he was still wearing the lab coat which made the smaller man snort internally. He bit his lip as he watched the dark green cock line up with his thoroughly stretched hole, letting his head fall back as it started to push in.

“Oh fuck!” He gasped at the stretch, Doc’s cock was thicker than he remembered, but then again, they hadn’t fooled around in quite a while, years even, so he may just be remembering wrong. On the other hand, Doc may have modified it since the last time, he had no fucking clue. All he knew in that moment was it felt incredible, stretching him open and filling him up like nothing else could, and he let loose a gasping moan as the hand on his cock sped up it’s motions. Suddenly, the slowly advancing cock pressed against that sensitive spot and BDubs’ eyes widened and he choked on a cry as he came, his body twitching and spasming as he shot hot, sticky spunk across his stomach and chest. He let his hand drop away as he lay there panting and shivering, luckily Doc had stopped pushing and was now just sitting still, and after a few moments of recovery he heard Doc chuckle.

“Well that was fast.” BDubs snapped his head up to glare at the creeper hybrid.

“Oh fuck off Doc… Keep going and we’ll see just how long you last.” He tried to growl the words, but he was still breathless from the pleasure and he flopped back with a groan and quickly morphed into a moan as Doc continued to push in. He soon felt the other bottom out, their hips meeting for only a moment, before the other was pulling back out. BDubs bit back a whimper.

“Can’t you wait!? A moment to adjust would be nice.” He growled weakly, the burning stretch making him gasp and squirm.

“Oh come on BDubs, I’m sure you can handle it.” Doc taunted, snapping his hips forward and making BDubs yelp in mixed pain and pleasure. The smaller man groaned, the pain making his body shake and mixing with the pleasure to settle in his groin, his cock twitching back to life. Doc’s eyes caught the twitch and he chuckled. 

“Seems like you can more than handle it, you’re loving it.” The words were practically a purr, as he snapped his hips again, getting another cry from the smaller man. BDubs was a gasping, whimpering mess under Doc as the creeper started to thrust, not giving him any chance to recover and assaulting his body with pain and pleasure. The smaller, tanned body writhed against the mattress, and Doc let out a growl, grabbing the other’s legs and nearly bending BDubs in half as he pinned the other’s knees to the bed on either side of his head, stilling his squirming and allowing the hybrid to start thrusting for real. BDubs could only gasp and moan as he felt himself pinned, Doc’s thrusts now had his weight behind them, and each time the green hips snapped against brown ones, BDubs felt his breath driven from his body. 

It hadn’t been that long since his last orgasm, but he tensed suddenly as another one wreaked havoc with his nerves and forced a scream from him, his body shaking as his cock once against splattered cum over his stomach. He could barely breathe, but he managed to gasp out a few words.

“Doc, w-wait! F-fuck, wait!!” But Doc didn’t stop, he did slow his thrusts a bit and leaned down, growling directly into BDubs’ ear.

“You remember the safe word?” BDubs nodded, of course he remembered it, it was purposely hard to forget. “Good. Use it if you need to, but until then, you’re mine.” The last word was a snarl, and a moment later, BDubs cried out as teeth, too sharp to be human, sank into his shoulder and the cock fucking him once again sped up to a brutal pace.

He had a feeling this was going to be a very long night.

It had been hours since they started, and BDubs was more exhausted than he’d ever been in his life, a deep ache had settled into his muscles, only made worse by the plethora of bruises and bitemarks covering his tanned skin. Doc was still above him, though they had switched positions multiple times; currently the smaller man was on his side, one leg hiked up to rest on the cyborg’s shoulder, while the other leg was on the bed, between the other’s legs. Doc was thrusting slowly, almost lazily, his cock occasionally brushing BDubs’ prostate and sending overstimulated tremors through the black-haired man who let out weak, pathetic whimpers each time. He had no idea how Doc was still going, and he hadn’t cum even once yet! He glanced up at the hybrid and the other at least looked tired, sweat dripping from his face and matting his hair to his forehead, but when he caught BDubs’ eye, he just smirked and the builder quickly turned away, partially hiding his face in the pillow.

BDubs wondered, not for the first time that night, if he should tap out. He was so thoroughly drained, his mind going hazy and vision turning bleary, and he felt moments away from passing out. But his pride forced him to shove that thought away, he wouldn’t give in, he could take whatever Doc could dish out. 

His thoughts were cut short as his body tensed, another orgasm making him shake and groan. What number was that one? 9? 10? He’d lost count, but it was somewhere around there. He’d cum so many times that night, that his body had run out of sperm and at this point his orgasms were bone dry. His muscles finally relaxed as the shaking died down.

“F-fuck, Doc… I can’t take much more...”

“Oh but BDubs, I haven’t even cum yet, and that was the deal, you remember?” Doc’s grin was wide and malicious.

“I-I do…” He couldn’t think of any argument and just let out a broken whimper, exhaustion clawing at his mind and body, trying desperately to drag him into the darkness, but he fought back. After a few moments, Doc spoke again.

“Though, I might be willing to hurry things along, on one condition... You beg for it~ Beg me to cum inside you.” Even through the haze in his mind, BDubs felt indignation rise and he gaped for a moment at the suggestion, then glared weakly up at the creeper hybrid.

“N-no way…”

“Alright, fine by me. We can keep this going a few more hours, we might even make it all the way until sunrise~” Doc chuckled a bit and sped up his thrusting, and BDubs’ eyes widened as his heart sank.

“Y-you’re joking… You, you’ve got to be close…” He stuttered, internally begging for it to be true.

“Nope, not yet.” BDubs felt his resolve snap and he choked back a sob.

“F-fuck! Fine… Please, D-doc, fill me up… P-please, cum inside me…” His voice was weak with exhaustion and it wavered as he spoke, but it seemed to get the message across, because he heard a pleased rumble from the man above him, and quite suddenly he felt himself flipped over onto his front. 

Even if he’d had the energy to complain, which he wanted to do, the words would have died on his lips as Doc immediately started slamming into him, starting a brutal pace, while he could only whimper and moan as he squeezed his eyes shut. Each thrust shook his body and shoved him into the bed, the whole thing creaking in protest at Doc’s powerful thrusts while his body screamed at him. The overstimulation paired with the brutal fucking was quickly morphing into pain and BDubs felt the thought cross his mind once again to use the safe word, to just end it right then, but his pride wouldn’t let him. He grit his teeth and held on.

Luckily, it seemed that the increased pace had Doc quickly getting close, his thrusts starting to lose their focus and his breaths coming in ragged pants and moans. BDubs gripped the sheets and braced himself against the fatigue, and the pain, determined to see it through. Moments later, Doc’s hips snapped against the smaller man’s and held there, a deep, pleased groan coming from the cyborg and a relieved sigh coming from BDubs. Doc held the position for a few moments, feeling his cock twitch and empty inside the small builder’s ass, then, after the final tremor, he slowly pulled out, a deep sigh escaping him. Once the other pulled out, BDubs felt himself go boneless on the bed, fully collapsing and feeling exhaustion finally catching up to him as darkness rushed up to meet him.

\-------------------

As consciousness returned, it brought with it a wave of pain that had BDubs groaning, and refusing to move, as even just a twitch hurt like hell. He slowly forced his eyes open to see soft, warm afternoon light filtering in through the windows, between the curtains. He was still in his room, that was good, and as he glanced around, he seemed to be alone. Of course Doc had fucked off and left him like this. What an asshole. BDubs felt anger well up, but it was mostly from a place of hurt, in the past, granted that was a long time ago, Doc had always stuck around after. In fact, most of the ‘morning afters’ BDubs could remember, he would wake up with Doc cuddling him, he always loved those mornings. But of course, that was a long time ago. He heaved a sigh, and would have been content to lie there, lost in his thoughts, but his throat felt like sandpaper and he desperately needed water, which was, of course, nowhere within reach. He had to move.

His chocolate brown eyes slipped shut again and he took a deep, steadying breath. Testing how bad it really was, he lifted his right arm, wincing at the aching pain that shot up through it and quickly letting it drop back down. Doc had seriously fucked him up… The cyborg must really be angry with him.

As if all these thoughts of the creeper hybrid had conjured him, he chose that moment to walk through the doorway, startling BDubs out of his thoughts. Doc froze as his mis-matched eyes met BDubs’ own brown ones.

“Oh shit, you’re awake.”

“Y-yeah…” The words that left his ragged throat were barely more than a whisper and he watched as some sort of emotion flashed across Doc’s eyes too quickly for him to identify it, before they looked away. The cyborg grabbed a pair of bottles BDubs hadn’t noticed on the small table near the door, they looked like just a water bottle and a health potion, and brought them over. The bed dipped as Doc sat on the edge, uncorking the health potion first, and holding it gingerly against BDubs lips. He drank gratefully, feeling the sweet, bubbling liquid slide down his throat and flow out into the rest of his body, the warmth dulling his aches until they were just an echo, easily ignored. Once the last drop was drained, he let out a sigh, opening his eyes, which he hadn’t even realized he’d closed. Looking up at Doc, the cyborg was setting the water, and the now empty potion bottle, on the bedside table, all while decidedly not looking at BDubs. He must still be angry.

The black haired man let out a sigh and shifted to sit up slightly, resting a hand on the other man’s back.

“I’m sorry.” He spoke quietly, but Doc reacted as though he’d shouted, flinching and looking at BDubs in shock.

“Wha- What on earth are you apologizing for!?” The smaller man looked away sheepishly.

“Well, mostly for the whole statue thing…” Doc’s shock seemed to slip away and he deflated, letting out a sigh, then smiling lightly.

“Oh, uh, apology accepted then, I suppose. But, I’m sorry too. I went a little overboard last night… And after you passed out, man, I uh, freaked out a little.” The large man somewhat curled in on himself, and BDubs felt his heart soften along with his smile. Then, he suddenly remembered something he’d wanted to ask the night before, and he chuckled, pulling Doc back out of his hunch to level a raised eyebrow at the smaller man.

“Speaking of last night, how the hell did you do that?” BDubs hit Doc with narrowed eyes, and the hybrid’s lips curled into a smirk at the question.

“Stamina potion.” Doc stated flatly, and BDubs gasped, his eyes widening in mock-outrage.

“Oh! You cheater!!” Doc snorted, chuckling a bit, which quickly morphed into a full-blown laugh, the cyborg doubling over as his body shook with mirth. BDubs watched for a moment, trying to hold onto his mock anger, but once Doc started fully laughing, he couldn’t hold back and found himself joining in, leaning against the larger man’s side as they both lost themselves in giggles. As the laughter rolled over the two, any tension in the room broke, leaving them breathless and chuckling as it died down. Eventually, the room fell silent, but BDubs stayed where he was, leaning against Doc’s side, so he felt and heard it when the other spoke.

“So, you’re not upset? I was honestly afraid I’d crossed a line…” The black haired man huffed a sigh, leaning back to look the hybrid in the eye, smiling softly as he answered.

“No, I’m not upset. I uh, well, I enjoyed it, mostly…” He felt a light blush rise to his cheeks as he recalled the previous night. “It got pretty painful at the end, but other than that... I mean, you know I like it rough.”

“Yeah…” Doc nodded, looking off to the side and seeming to lose himself in thoughts. After a few moments of that, BDubs let out a huff.

“Doc?”

“Hm?” Came the distracted reply.

“C’mere.” BDubs tugged lightly on the larger man’s arm, catching his attention and causing him to turn. The smaller man tugged the arm again as he shifted back into laying on his bed. He thought the invitation was obvious, but he just got a confused look from Doc, causing him to huff in frustration. “Get down here and cuddle me, damn it.” Doc’s eyes widened a bit, but he chuckled and obeyed, lifting the covers and laying down next to BDubs before wrapping his flesh arm around the other’s tanned midriff. A contented sigh left them both as they drifted off.

Revenge certainly had some interesting consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve created a tumblr blog - https://aaronampora-ao3.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to drop any requests you may have, ask questions, and/or follow for updates and random musings while I write.


End file.
